Porque no me puedes querer
by Anksunamun2391
Summary: Después de una mala jugada de la pelirroja, Harry ya no quiere volver a amar, pero el reachzo no es una opción cuando se trata de una Black pesimo sumary, lean por favor
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos en esta historia se descubre que Sirius tiene una hija, Harry le da clases en fin, espero que les guste...**

**Porque no me puedes querer**

**Era una tranquila mañana en la madriguera, el hogar de los Weasley, cuando de pronto se escucho algo de alboroto en la sala de estar, harry potter y su nueva amiga estaban discutiendo otra vez, ella insistía en que estaba enamorada de el y el en que no la podía querer, y no es porque fuera fea, todo lo contrario, la chica parecía una veela escapada de los bosques elisios y tampoco era arrogante ni nada por el estilo, tenía la misma forma de ser que su padre, Sirius Black, aunque por desgracia, también tenía su terquedad.**

**Entiende Anais, yo solamente te puedo ver como una hermana o una prima pero no como tu quieres que te vea-dijo ya un adulto harry potter de manera cansada, desde que se le había pedido su presencia en Hogwarts para ocupar el cargo de maestro de Defensa contra las artes oscuras que Snape había dejado vacante, anais black se había convertido en su pesadilla, le había repetido mínimo unas treinta veces que no quería nada con ella, pero la jovencita parecía sufrir de sordera crónica ya que le volvía a pedir lo mismo una y otra vez.**

**Yo creo que a mi padre le hubiera gustado que tú y yo tuviéramos una relación-repitió la chica por décima vez ese día.**

**Por el bien de nuestra amistad, te recomendaría que no metas a sirius en esto anais, ya te dije que no podía haber nada entre nosotros tan desesperada estas por encontrar alguien que te quiera que se te olvida que tienes dignidad, con tu actitud lo único que me provocas es lástima, porque no te das cuenta de una vez por todas de tu patética actitud-gritó harry verdaderamente molesto, el siempre había sido así y con la más mínima provocación su temperamento salía a la superficie.**

**Anais se sorprendió mucho, ya habían tenido ese tipo de problemas pero harry nunca le había hablado de esa manera, sin que pudiera controlarlo las lágrimas surcaron su hermoso rostro y esos ojos de un azul marino tan increíblemente parecido a los de su padre. Pareció que con la reacción de anais, harry se calmó y al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de cuanto había lastimado a la niña bonita de ojos azules.**

**Anais, discúlpame, no quise hablarte de esa manera, en verdad-dijo el elegido de manera sincera.**

**No se preocupe profesor potter, aquí no ha pasado nada-dijo la última de los Black, aún llorando y dicho esto subió corriendo a su habitación dejando a cierto Gryffindor con un enorme sentimiento de culpa.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Habían pasado unas tres horas desde el incidente en la sala y harry seguía con la mente ida, cuando escuchó el tono en el cual le habló anais supo que no solo había herido su corazón sino también su orgullo.**

**Harry, ya es hora de comer, por favor avísale a George y a Anais-dijo una muy atareada Hermione, hace dos años se había casado con Ron y en ese momento ambos esperaban a su primer hijo.**

**Esta bien Hermy, pero recuerda que tienes que bajarle a agitación, le puede **

**Hacer daño a mi sobrino-dijo harry saliendo de su trance y sonriendo dulcemente.**

**Bien, trataré de ponerlo en practica-dijo la castaña sonriendo ante las indicaciones de harry. Dicho esto, harry se dirigió a las escaleras para avisarles a los chicos que la comida estaba lista, decidió dirigirse primero al cuarto de George, no es que tuviera miedo de anais, pero por el momento no sabía como enfrentarla.**

**Amigo la comida ya esta lista-dijo harry entrando al cuarto de George**

**Valla, que bueno, ya tenía hambre, tanto que comenzaba a ver visiones, por ejemplo una muy extraña en la mañana-dijo George mirando a harry de manera interrogativa, harry había estado muy enamorado de Ginny, pero la menor de los Weasley le jugó una mala pasada casándose con Draco Malfoy y desde entonces, George le había estado aconsejando que le diera una oportunidad a anais.**

**De que hablas George?-preguntó harry un poco a la defensiva**

**De cierta chica más hermosa que afrodita, cuyos ojos parecían las cataratas del niágara cuando entró a su habitación-dijo el único gemelo que quedaba dirigiéndole una mirada cargada con sobreentendidos.**

**Te diré lo que seguramente te mueres por saber, anais y yo volvimos a discutir por lo mismo que las veces anteriores-dijo el joven mago de forma culposa.**

**Amigo te repetiré lo que te he dicho todas esas veces, olvídate de mi hermana, no tiene caso que sigas pensando en ella, ginny esta casada con la comadreja y lo ama. Lo ama harry, te aseguro que si continuas tratando a anais como si su amor no valiera nada para ti la vas a perder, ella es una mujer con la que cualquier hombre sueña, encantadora, bella e inteligente, dime donde planeas encontrar a otra mujer como ella, además permíteme decirte que me parece de lo más raro haberla visto llorar ya que ustedes había discutido en otras ocasiones y ella nunca había perdido su compostura.**

**Es que lo que le dije en esta ocasión fue más horrible que lo que le dije las veces anteriores-respondió harry bajando la mirada.**

**Haber amigo creo que me entró un torosoplo al oído porque no escuche bien lo que dijiste-dijo george haciendo una muy mala imitación de luna.**

**Claro que lo entendiste, lo que pasa es que quieres que te explique que fue exactamente lo que le dije, soy un idiota, pero un idiota con cerebro-replicó harry con media sonrisa.**

**Exacto compañero, ahora suéltalo-dijo el gemelo con una muy mal disimulada cara de triunfo.**

**Bien, pues la verdad al principio la culpa la tuvo ella, estaba como todas las veces insistiendo en que me amaba y que seríamos una excelente pareja, todo iba normal hasta ahí, pero de pronto me salió con que a sirius le hubiera encantado que nosotros dos tuviéramos una relación y el hecho de que mi padrino formara parte de su manipulación fue más de lo que le pude aguantar, le dije que si tan desesperada estaba por encontrar alguien que la quisiera que se le olvidaba que tenía dignidad, que con su actitud lo único que me provocaba era lástima, que se diera cuenta de una vez por todas de su patética actitud-terminó diciendo harry con una mirada de culpa y tristeza a la vez.**

**Le dijiste todo eso? Valla, ahora me doy cuenta de porque estaba tan triste, que paso después?-preguntó el pelirrojo verdaderamente preocupado.**

**Comenzó a llorar y cuando traté de disculparme con ella, me paró en seco diciendo no se preocupe profesor Potter, aquí no ha pasado nada y desde entonces no se nada de ella porque no ha salido de su habitación-respondió harry mirándose los dedos de las manos como si fuera lo mas interesante que hubiera visto en su vida.**

**Primero déjame decirte algo amigo, te quejas porque dices que anais uso a tu padrino, en primer lugar déjame recordarte que sirius era su padre y que ella jamás usaría a su padre para manipularte, segundo, tu crees que ella esta necesitada por encontrar novio? Porque eso fue lo que yo entendí a través de lo que me contaste, harry, ella es bellísima, inteligente, cariñosa, encantadora, valiente, además de que es una excelente hechicera y va en la mejor casa de las cuatro, o sea Gryffindor, ella no te ruega por estar desesperada sino porque en verdad te ama, sabias que ya van 15 chicos a los que les niego los filtros de amor porque tienen la amabilidad de decir que anais black no quiere salir con ellos y que la quieren a como de lugar, te voy a hablar con toda sinceridad porque valoro tu amistad, bájate de tu nube elegido, anais no quiere aprovecharse de tu fama, deja tus arranques de superioridad a un lado porque un día te vas a arrepentir de haber dejado ir el amor por tus tonterías-terminó fred esperando una reacción agresiva de parte de harry la cual no llegó.**

**Se que últimamente no me he comportado como se esperaría que lo hiciera, prometo dejar de un lado mis arranques de superioridad, gracias por tu honestidad amigo-dijo harry de manera muy sincera.**

**¿No te preocupes amigo y que hay de la oportunidad que anais te ha pedido?-preguntó el pelirrojo bastante intrigado**

**Lo siento pero aún no estoy preparado para dársela, lo que si voy a hacer es pedirle disculpas en cuanto se me presente la oportunidad-respondió el elegido.**

**Respeto tu desición amigo pero date prisa o te la van a ganar, y ahora creo que es hora de bajar a comer, y supongo que será mejor que sea yo quién le hable a anais para evitar más problemas-dijo george saliendo de su habitación seguido de harry.**

**Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos en la mesa se formo un incómodo silencio entre anais y harry como era de esperarse.**

**Anais, que fue lo que hiciste hoy?-preguntó remus lupin quien recién había llegado de trabajar.**

**Leí un poco tío Remus-respondió anais casi automáticamente.**

**Interesante, que fue lo que leíste diosa?-preguntó george dándole entender a anais que sabía que estaba mintiendo.**

**Como castigaban en la edad media a los amigos traicioneros Georgie-respondió la última de los Black dirigiéndole una sonrisa sádica que remus celebro con unas carcajadas.**

**Interesante hermosa, después hablaremos sobre eso-le respondió lupin con un tono cargado de sobreentendidos, dándole a entender que había entendido a la perfección lo que había dicho.**

**Anais, me harías favor de pasarme la sal?-preguntó harry esperando que anais (que por un capricho de george se encontraba sentada al lado de harry) le contestara con una de sus hermosas sonrisas.**

**Aquí tiene profesor Potter-dijo anais de manera lacónica dándole la sal al muchacho.**

**Todos se sorprendieron de la manera en la cual anais le habló a harry, bueno todos menos el dúo dinámico y george.**

**Anais, podemos hablar?-preguntó harry con una mirada suplicante que anais no pudo resistir. **

**Que sea breve profesor, tengo algunas cosas que preparar para el regreso a Hogwarts-dijo la joven friamente haciendo que un escalofrio recorriera a todos los ahi presentes.**

**Anais salió al jardín de la madriguera seguida muy de cerca por Harry el cual se miraba sus extremidades bastante preocupado como si de repente esperara que le salieran tentáculos XD**

**continuará...**

**chicos por fa dejenme reviews, eso es muy importante para mejorar, gracias**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:**

los personajes de Harry Potter no son mios, son de J. K. Rowling y de WB, sin embargo la trama de mi historia y algunos personajes de mi invención como Isabella Black y Luzhen Chang si son mios, hago esto sin fines de lucro, espero que les guste n.n

— Me pones en una situación muy dificil Bella, soy tu maestro y por lo tanto tengo todo el derecho de solicitarte al menos unos minutos de tu tiempo, esta es una enorme groseria de tu parte, Jensen — llamó Harry a uno de mis compañeros de clase mientras yo me quedaba en blanco, me dolía que me tratara con tanta indiferencia.

— Dígame profesor Potter, ¿que necesita? — Preguntó Jensen siempre tan solícito y cortés con todos los maestros, bueno en especial con Harry con eso de que es su ejemplo a seguir.

—Hasme el enorme favor de comunicarle al profesor Snape que Black estará castigada conmigo esta tarde— respondió Harry bastante serio, he de reconocer que me dolio bastante que dejara de decirme Bella y usara mi apellido en su lugar, el único que me decía así era Snape.

—Por supuesto profesor, nos vemos en la siguiente clase, Mayrin, nos veremos en un rato más— a lo que yo respondí con un leve asentimiento mientras el salia del aula cerrando la puerta tras de si.

— Esto no puede seguir de esta manera Bella— valla, asi que ya no soy Black!

—¿ A qué se refiere señor?— Pregunté de la manera más distante que pude, me dolía mucho la situación por la que estabamos pasando, pero tenía mi orgullo por más que yo misma lo hubiera pisoteado infinidad de veces esperando que de esa boca que tanto me gustaba saliera un te quiero.

—Estamos solos Bella, puedes llamarme Harry— Cuando me mira a los ojos de la manera en la que lo esta haciendo siento que mis piernas son de gelatina, pero debo controlarme.

—Me parece una falta de respeto y me temo que si cumplo con lo que me esta sugiriendo puede que en un futuro vuelva a cometer la grosería de tutearlo cuando no estemos solos —Le respondí con educación aunque con la voz temblorosa.

Me miro con tristeza, como si realmente le importara lo que me pasara, lo que sintiera, a quien quería engañar.

—Bella, es precisamente de esto de lo que hablo y es por esto por lo que me negaba a ser tu profesor, hemos hablado una gran cantidad de veces, te he explicado mis razones, y aún así sigues insistiendo, no podemos estar juntos, y la más poderosa de las razones es que sigo enamorado de Ginny —Cuando dijo eso sentí que el mundo se me venía encima, pero aún con esa terrible sensación no pude ignorar la rabia que crecio en mi ante la mención de esa tipa.

—¿Qué? ¿Me rechazas porque sigues enamorado de esa zorra? —En definitiva no entiendo nada, que coraje, yo lo amo tanto que incluso daría mi vida para que fuera feliz y el encaprichado con una mujer que se fugo con su peor enemigo el día de su boda.

—Escúchame bien Isabella porque no te lo voy a repetir, no vuelvas a hablar de Ginny de esa manera, es una mujer muy importante en mi vida, ella llego antes que tú, no eres nadie para mi, solo la hija de mi padrino, solo por el he aguantado tanto de ti, pero se acabo, comportante como una mujer decente, la zorra en realidad pareces tú — Harry me sostenía muy fuerte del brazo, me estaba haciendo daño pero aún con el dolor físico el que más me atormento fue el enorme dolor que sentí en el corazón, notaba mis mejillas húmedas pero en ese momento no me importaba nada, solo quería escapar de ahí.

—¿Podría soltarme por favor? —Como odio que mi voz allá salido de esa manera, tan triste, tan rota, cuando me escucho Harry dirigio su mirada hacia mi y abrió los ojos horrorizado, por favor no, lo último que quiero es su lástima.

—Bella, lo...— no lo deje terminar, aproveche ese momento y me marche, corri lo más rápido que pude sin ver a donde iba, pensaba en mi padre, en lo injusta que era la vida, el amor que le tenía a Harry, el dolor que me había causado y tome una desición, me iria de Hogwarts, si, sería lo mejor, regresaría a Francia, renovaría las investigaciones acerca de mi madre estando más cerca del lugar donde ella y mi padre se conocieron, estaría con la gente que me conocía, que no me lastimaba y trataría de enterrar mi amor por Harry Potter; con ese sentimiento se dirigio a su sala comun.

Miéntras esos pensamientos inquietaban la mente de la ojiazul; un torbellino irrumpio en la oficina del director donde Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado cómodo y totalmente relajado tarareando una canción muggle con los ojos cerrados.

—Harry muchacho, que sorpresa tan agradable, siéntate, ¿gustas un caramelo de limón? —Preguntó Dumbledore con su usual tono relajado y una sonrisa bondadosa, pero sin evitar inquietarse, algo debería pasarle al muchacho para entrar a su oficina tan intempestivamente.

—Bella, ella, yo —Harry será un mago excepcional pero a la hora de expresarse... A Dumbledore le recordaba a su padre.

—Tranquilo Harry, ¿qué pasa con la señorita Black?— Preguntó Dumbledore con serenidad, Harry había tomado el papel de hermano mayor con esa joven tan vivaz y animosa que era el vivo retrato de su padre, desde luego no esperaba menos de él.

—Discutimos y yo... la hice llorar, la lastime profesor Dumbledore, y no se que hacer para que me perdone— Dumbledore lo miro con preocupación, Isabella Black no era una joven frívola que derramara sus lágrimas con frecuencia, algo grave debio de haberle dicho.

—Creo que ahorita no es necesario que me cuentes los detalles Harry, debio haber sido algo muy triste para que Isabella llorara, saco el orgullo de su padre, pero lo importante es que remedies la situación, lo mejor que puedes hacer es hablar con ella— Harry lo miro y asintio, siempre que hablaba con Dumbledore le ayudaba a ver las cosas de una forma más fácil.

—Gracias profesor, eso haré, me retiro— Harry estaba a punto de abandonar el despacho cuando Dumbledore habló.

—Se muy cuidadoso Harry, las mujeres son criaturas fascinantes pero muy frágiles a pesar de que Isabella no lo parezca y una mala palabra puede dolerles más que la peor de las torturas, especialmente si proviene de alguien que admiran— hizo una pausa evaluando a Harry— o aman, no la lastimes más— Harry asintio una vez más bastante avergonzado y se dispuso a salir del despacho.

CONTINUARAAA

Si quieren XD

mucho tiempo sin ver esta historiaaa

espero que dejen reviews :)


End file.
